1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anthrax detecting envelope system and more particularly pertains to allowing the handler of mail to visually inspect for the presence of anthrax spores interior of the envelope or other container without opening it.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of envelopes of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, envelopes of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of inspecting and opening mail through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
In this respect, the anthrax detecting envelope system according to the present invention provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing the handler of mail to visually inspect for the presence of anthrax spores interior of the envelope or other container without opening it.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved anthrax detecting envelope system which can be used for allowing the handler of mail to visually inspect for the presence of anthrax spores interior of the envelope or other container without opening it. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
The present invention provides an anthrax detecting envelope system. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved anthrax detecting envelope system.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a sheet of paper. The sheet is in a generally rectilinear configuration. The sheet has an upper edge and a parallel lower edge. Generally transverse side edges are provided. The sheet has a major fold line. The major fold line extends from edge to edge slightly closer to the lower edge than to the upper edge. In this manner a front of the envelope is created above the major fold line and a back of the envelope below the major fold line. A wing is provided next. The wing extends laterally from the front from each side edge. Vertical fold lines are provided. The vertical fold lines allow the wings to be folded inwardly into contact with the inside of the front. The back is folded upwardly with its edges in contact. with the wings. A line of glue is provided. The glue couples each wing to the inside of the back of the sheet. In this manner a complete U-shaped enclosure for the envelope at its sides and bottom is formed with a major fold line. Next provided is an upwardly extending flap. The flap is in a generally rectangular configuration. The flap is formed as an upward extension adjacent to the upper edge of the envelope front. In this manner a sealable closure is formed between the front and the back adjacent to the flap. A tab is provided. The tab extends laterally outwardly from each lateral extent of the flap to an extent greater than the width of the front and back of the envelope. The inside of the flap and tabs are formed with a pressure sensitive adhesive with a removable peel strip there over. An upper fold line is provided there between coupling the flap to the front of the envelope front. The flap may be folded downwardly and the tear strip removed and then adhesively adhered to the edge of the back there adjacent so that the ends of the flap may be folded around into sealing contact with the front of the envelope to completely seal the envelope. Also provided is an aperture. The aperture is formed in the back of the envelope adjacent to the major fold line essentially from lateral edge to Lateral edge. The aperture extends a distance no greater than 10 percent of the height of the back of the envelope front. A transparent sheet is provided within the envelope. A rectangle of adhesive is provided at the periphery to seal the sheet to the envelope to thereby allow the viewing and inspection of the contents at the bottom of the envelope. Further provided is a strip of a dark colored material. The material is provided within the envelope on the inside behind the transparent sheet. The material facilitates the viewing of light-colored anthrax spores which might be in the envelope. Last provided are three V-shaped supports. The supports are adapted to hold a letter within the envelope. The supports are spaced from the major fold line at the bottom of the envelope. Each support is laterally spaced from each other. Each support has two upper ends with adhesive for securing the supports to the inside of the envelope. In this manner the contents of the envelope is precluded from contacting the bottom of the envelope and from obscuring the view of anthrax spores which might be in the envelope.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved anthrax detecting envelope system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved anthrax detecting envelope system which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved anthrax detecting envelope system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such anthrax detecting envelope system economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide an anthrax detecting envelope system for allowing the handler of mail to visually inspect for the presence of anthrax spores interior of the envelope or other container without opening it.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved anthrax detecting container system comprising a sheet of material. The sheet of material is folded and joined to form a rectangular container. The container has inside and an outside. The container further has a top edge and a bottom edge and two sides edges. The container has front and back portions. A sealable closure is provided along one of the edges. Also provided is an aperture. The aperture is formed in the one portion adjacent to the bottom edge essentially from side edge to side edge. A transparent sheet is provided within the container. An adhesive is provided to seal the sheet to the container.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.